


The Things I Do For Him

by The_Lamp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, CEO!Erwin, Claustrophobia, Crossdressing, Drinking, Eruren Week, F/F, Flirty!Erwin, Heterochromatic!eren, M/M, Panic Attack, Stylist!Mikasa, awkward!eren, freckled!eren, he's my baby, i love eren okay!?, idk what i wrote, levi and eren are friends, mikasa and levi are brother and sister in this story, my poor excuse for humor, she loves her skin canvas (aka: Eren), shorter than canon!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lamp/pseuds/The_Lamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shitty day turns for the worst when my boss, Mr. Smith, calls me to his office. I thought I did something wrong, but it turns out he has a proposition for me. One that involves my life-long partner, money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things I Do For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is originally for Eruere week on Tumblr but I am in the middle of moving so I won't make it in time so here is my tribute to this wonderful couple.  
> Day 1: First Times: http://eruereweek.tumblr.com/post/82415380194/art-source-eruere-week-a-week-dedicated-to  
> (That's the link to the prompts)  
> ENJOY THE READ!

        You know those times where you're having a really awful day and you just want to stay in bed and forget about the world because the world hates you and you are a worthless piece of shit? Yeah, that's what I feel like.

        It started fine, me waking up at a decent enough time where I can actually take a quick five minute shower and have a half full bowl of cereal before making it out the door. I didn't miss the bus, and I had a great walk to my work. Well, that was before some douchecanoe spilled their coffee all over my brand new, white, button-up shirt. It all escalated downhill from there.

        Hi, I'm Eren Jaeger, a German/Turkish graduate of Maria University known for its 15 Class Titans, I have hetero-chromatic eyes (one blue, one green), shaggy, dark brown hair that is never kept in style, a little on the average size, not remarkably in shape, and when I'm not in the office doing paperwork I'm at home digging into some frozen burned ice cream while watching some rom-com movie. My wardrobe consists of four dress pants (for work) and 4 equally dressy dress shirts (again, for work), but that's one side, the other side is a bunch of graphic T-shirts, around 5 skinny jeans, 2 pairs of worn out blue jeans. The dresser is almost the same; some basketball trunks, underwear, socks, sweat pants, an onesie, and my sweatshirts. I'm awkward, I don't have any outstanding talents, and I love to bake and I love to watch baking shows. That's me. Pretty boring if I do say so myself.

        Anyway, I was all sitting down in my rolling chair trying to do paperwork, you know all that jazz, in my cubical in the small office space that about twenty or so people share too, when there's a knock above my head. Naturally I look up. What I didn't expect to see is the vice director of the company perched above me; he's about my height, not that tall. Black undercut, lean, muscular build under ironed clothing, and a mean glare that will make you cringe in fear and distaste. Levi. My Best friend's older brother, Levi Ackerman. Otherwise known as the harbinger of doom if you ever have been spotted with a stain, or have been spotted making a mess. He's a clean freak. A major one. One where I'm doomed to oblivion because, obviously, the front of my white button-up has a ginormous brown stain on it.

        I'm dead. I'm doomed. I am going to get fired! Good bye cruel world, it was nice knowing you.

        “Calm your shits, you're not in trouble. Though, I do expect better from your wardrobe, I don't ever want to see another shit stain on your shirt again, got that Jaeger?” I wouldn't say it was a question, more of a command, a recommendation of don't-make-me-fire-you-so-clean-up sentence. Yeah, that's it. That's what it is. “Dawk told to me to tell you that Shit-storm from up above wants your ass in his office in about...” He checks his watch with a twitch in his eyebrow at my petrified stare, “less than five minutes.”

       Queue eyes widening, a quick chair flip, and darting passed the elevator that had masses of sweaty, stressed businessman in front. I have never ran up stairs so fast in my life. Me and my cubical is situated on the 3rd floor, Mr. Smith's office is on the 12th floor.

        I am going to faint. I am going to die. Breathe in, and out. Who am I kidding, that's not going to work! I think as I sprinted between bodies and papers, and printing machines, and coffee runners. I stop in front of Mr. Smith's office door. I nervously ruffle my hair down flat against my head, calm my breathing as much as I can, and try to straighten my ruined, off brand shirt. I knock, once, twice, and a third time.

        “Come on in.” Did I mention that Mr. Smith's voice was like an avalanche, coming down on you when you raise your voice, silky, hard, and oh my god, so deep! Over all, I was smitten by my boss, Erwin Smith. The man every man wants to be, and every man wants to achieve to kill. Bounty so high above him that every assassin wants to cut him out of the equation. He's too dangerous for that to happen. Wouldn't get close enough, wouldn't have a clear shot of him, he's untouchable. I bow my head in respect for this mystifying man. “Do you know why I called you up here, Mr. Jaeger?”

       I instantly shook my head, not trusting my voice to answer at all. His brows furrowed. His godly eyebrows, thick and nicely plucked. Blonde undercut with his bangs on one side and a sharp nose. Broad shoulders that indicate hidden muscles, and, oh god, he's tall. How I know this? He's standing up and is now walking towards me, that's how.

        I tried to keep eye contact with him when he stopped right in front of me, I failed at that because next thing I knew I was looking anywhere at him (precisely: his chest). He commanded me to speak up. I did as I was told, “No sir...” I heard my own voice take a turn for the worst when it cracked in that obnoxious way that told everyone when I was nervous. Oh god, what if I did something bad, what if I accidentally processed the wrong document that was so important that it fell in the wrong hands!? What ifs sprung up out of nowhere that I almost didn't have time to react to the sudden touch of him caressing my chin in his hand.

        As if I blushed. Nope, no blushing here! Definitely no blushing... Yup... I'm blushing. Two fingers propped my head upwards to stare into his. He easily over towered me; I would say Mr. Smith is around 6 feet fall, about seven inches taller than me. Well that's not intimidating at all. Super muscles over here spoke softly to me, “I need a favor from you.”

        And that's where my hell took a turn for the worst.

XX

 

        Why did I agree to this? I ask myself. “You are going to be so pretty.” “Eren, stop moving! Lean your head down, yup like that, now to the right. Move towards me, I need to do your bangs.” That's my best friend; Mikasa Ackerman. My other Boss's (you know, the shorty called Levi. Though I shouldn't call him short since he's around my height) sister, she's part Japanese with straight, black hair that stopped just past her shoulder blades (she's growing her hair out). Mikasa is also a stylist, so right now the English-Japanese woman is doing my hair. My bangs are straight across my forehead, sitting nicely above my eyes, covering my eyebrows. Now Mikasa is figuring out the extensions to make my hair longer. “Fuck it; it's a good thing your Boss, Mr. What's-His-Name has given you extensions and a wig for good measures. The Wig is already ready so we'll just have to plop it on,” Mikasa said, a little irate at having to figure out how the hair clips go on and where they have to be situated.

        “Can't we just forget all about it? I already have a baby face so maybe a bow will do the trick?” I asked. She gave me a tug on the hair to make my face move backwards and so I faced her.

        She studied my face intensely, “I think it would work...” she released me. I sat back up on the stool in my small kitchen as Mikasa dug around for more stuff Erwin, the boss-man, had given me. I gulped the saliva that formulated in my mouth. With her monstrous strength she managed to swerve the chair towards her perched position on my island. “Close your eyes, I'm adding eye shadow.” I did as I was told.

        That's how my afternoon went. Earlier Erwin (boss-man) had told me that he needed me to act as his date for this evening. I, having been struck with a sense of doubt and disturbance, obviously stepped away from him and asked minute-less questions of why he wanted me to do it and not someone else (he replied, “you were there on the camera, Baby-face and all.”). I didn't like it so next I came up with a different question, out of everyone in this building, you choose me? (“You caught my eye.”) I blushed and he laughed. What's in it for me? I asked (he didn't skip a beat and punched the keywords that I loved to hear, “a raise and a bonus for your next paycheck and the paychecks to come.”) I grumbled something, and then agreed. (In which he gave me a gigantic bag saying, “great! I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock sharp. You can go home now; you'd need the time to get ready.”) I did as I was told and went home, I immediately called Mikasa to help me and explain to her about what is coming. It felt like I was her canvas.

XX

 

        Now it's 7: 56 PM and I'm sitting down in my silky, blue dress that had a slit in the side. Hair done in a fancy bun and my bangs falling in my face on one side. I sipped my second glass of red wine impatiently. Four minutes passed and finally my doorbell rang. I sprang up, whisking my (now empty) glass in my sink, hearing a resounding 'clank'. I grabbed my matching purse that was on my island and quickly clamped the white high heels on before opening my door.

        Erwin Smith, my boss, was dressed in a nice, clean-cut, white suit; hair all nice and done (he must have gotten it shaved after work or something because it looked shorter than it was.). His bolo tie is replaced with another one, one that matches my dress. I glare weakly at him as he conspicuously checked me out. I coughed, “Let's get this over with, shall we?”

        “You look nice,” he said, ignoring my earlier remark. I hissed at him, moving passed him and dug in my purse for my keys. I can feel him staring at my ass as I locked the door to my apartment.

        “Stop staring, Hentai.” I looked behind me to watch his face contort to one of bewilderment. “Anime.” He nodded, understanding the meaning now.  Well, not really. I don't think he knows what I meant but that doesn't mean that I’m going to tell him anything. No way in hell am I doing that, I might get fired!

XX

 

        Dinner was nice, it went smoothly and people kept staring at me. Yeah, I know I have some pretty great curves for a male but still I hate the attention. To be honest, it was pretty boring. All I was needed to do is act like a dumb, pretty girl sitting in her boyfriend's lap. I played that part pretty good. We sat in a booth with about three other men and their dates. All were really pretty ladies and the men had held a firm aura of dominance. I had more wine to go with my pasta and I also got to take home some cheesecake with raspberry sauce on the side! I feel like I'm walking on air. Well, until the heels started to become a pain in the ass. When I mean pain, I don't take it lightly.

        My feet are going to fall off. I just know it.

        I don't think I can walk any longer.

        “As your date, I command you to carry me to my house.”

        “Why can't you just walk?”

        “These heels are killing me! Why didn't you bring your car!?”

        “Your house was pretty close to mine so I thought, 'what the heck' I don't need my car! You really act like a girl.”

        “Shut your mouth, you and your stupid ideas are making my feet feel like it's walking on an everlasting storm of motherfucking legos! Now carry me, Erwin!”

        “Ugh, woman.”

XX

 

        He ended up carrying me all the way to my bedroom and having to take off my heels. I made him. Even though my night was pretty good, filled with seeing pretty woman, and pretty wine, and pretty food, and getting to wear pretty dresses; it doesn't mean that I'm going to let him walk out here without giving me a foot massage.

        This is the best night in my life.

        I'm pretty drunk.

        Ah, you have to love that wine.

XX

 

        I made a mistake. I'm never drinking wine again! Having taken another bite of my bacon and a sip of my orange juice, I made sure to dial the company's number. _“Hello, thank you for calling Survey Corporations; Historia speaking,_ ” the lady on the other side said. Historia is the front desk secretary, she is wonderful. A natural born Goddess, whoever made her sure did a great job. Too bad she's gay for the tanned and freckled car engineer down the street from my apartment. If it wasn't for that then I'm pretty sure she would've gone to Reiner, who is now super strong where I'm pretty sure he can bench press me at least a dozen times. He's a professional boxer.

        I didn't want to keep her waiting so after I swallowed my food I answered her, “Hey Historia.”

        _“Oh, Eren! How are you, Sweetie? Are you okay? Are you sick? Did you get in an accident? Oh my, if the office finds out that their Pet is sick, you'd be lucky if they don't horde your apartment!_ ”

       I chuckle at her enthusiasm and worry, “I'm alright, I think I'm just hung over a little, and that I'm catching a cold. No worries though, other than a couple of coughs and having a splitting headache, and a sore throat I should be fine. I'll take lots of medicine and I will make sure I drink a lot of fluids and get plenty of rest. Don't worry, Historia. I just need to check in with you to have a sick day, can you do that?”

        That's how the conversation started, me getting a paid day off for rest, and then Historia told me about this new movie that just came out and that she was _dying_ to see it. She asked me if I wanted a double date with her and Ymir (the engineer) and being the stupid and idiotic bigot ever I told her that I would love to go with her!

XX

 

        I'm a stupid little shit. I fucking asked Erwin to go with me. Erwin! My boss! He gave me a sly smile while slyly commenting, _“I knew you wouldn't be able to have enough of me.”_ I hate him. Because now I'm wearing nice fitting faded black skinny jeans and a Dropkick Murphys graphic T. I have my phone in my left back pocket and my wallet in the other.

        All's good, Ymir and I Carpooled together to the movie theaters. After she took a shower and borrowed some clothes that she left over here (she's like my unpaying, sometimes staying, roommate), we then proceeded to share a joint and then proceeded to get ready-ready for the movie theaters and an hour later we had arrived at the movie theater a couple minutes before our awaited dates. They so happened to have arrived about the same moment too. Ymir kissed Historia on the lips and wrapped her hand around Historia's waist as they made their way to the concessions stand to buy their own popcorn and soda. Erwin winked at me with a cheeky smirk. I rolled my eyes and just beckoned him over so he can pay for the overpriced food and drinks.

 

XX

 

        That was months ago and now Erwin and I hang out on a daily basis, well, not really daily. More like once or twice a week. But that's enough time to get to know a person and now I think I might actually like the person. He hasn't kissed me, and gods forbid that I kiss him! Fishy meat roll is what he is. Or what Mr. Ackerman (BFF's older brother; his name is, once again, Levi. He's a great person to talk to or talk about shit to.) has dubbed him; “Annoying Shitfaced Stain.” Not that far from the truth. Erwin Smith, the boss who has deemed to earn the title of Bane-Of-My-Existence is, unfortunately the person who I fell for just two days prior to this exact day. The Day where I will have to pay the roll of a very pretty maid to intrigue some businessman at his house. I hate him. I hate him so fucking much that I realized that I can't hate him and instead be royally fucked when realization dawned on me that I could never love anyone else besides Erwin Smith, the boss that had me cross-dress for a lovely, formal business dinner at a luxurious Italian restaurant.

        I am so fucked.

XX

        This is so embarrassing. Yeah, you keep that up. Keep talking all you want, it doesn't help that some pervert is, quite visibly, and in plain view, touching your ass. My ass. The ass I take a shit out of. The ass that has been sitting for hours on end, for almost 7 days a week, close to 8 hours each day; yeah, that ass. My own personal ass. The ass I really do enjoy.

Of course I see Erwin on the other side of his Japanese styled table giving me a subtle wink when he takes a sip out of his sake cup. He's doing this on purpose. I fucking hate him. I hate him so much. I glare at him in return. I pour more sake into the ecchi-induced-asshole's cup. Deeming it cold and almost reaching the top of old man's cup, I stop pouring.

Straightening my back, huffing, I turn on my heal ignoring the whines that escaped the desperate Japanese businessman at my abscond out of the room; I made it to the kitchen in one piece and put away the sake back into the large freezer. I high-tail it out of the kitchen and to the bathroom, that's where I look at myself in the mirror.

        Short hair parted in the middle awkwardly; two large, doe eyes that sparkled like the ocean and the seaweed in the ocean each; the light freckles dancing just atop my nose and under my eyes; plump, small lips that are a nice, pink color that has been glossed over from cheap, cherry chap stick; and finally the black and frilly head dress that has been given to me to accentuate the maid's dress.

        It's a simple maid’s outfit, not too extravagant, monochrome skirt and shirt. The detail that has been put into it is what has been bugging me. Erwin Smith, bane of my existence, has me changed into thigh highs, and garters that clipped onto a pair of white, lacy panties underneath my petticoat. White apron with the trims lacy, low cut top, a lace bow as a choke collar, and finally taking a quick glance at my nails that Erwin specifically arranged to be a black color with white stripes going diagonally. Awfully specific of him, but oh well. He offered me another bonus, what can I say? I'm a sucker for the cash. Who doesn't like money?

        I step out of the bathroom after touching up on my light makeup of eyeliner and Chap Stick. I look at the ticking clock on one of the hallway walls. It's well over twelve o'clock, so the coast should be clear from all the businessman that would, surely, reek of alcohol.

        What next came all too sudden, with me being dragged into a room, which I realized was a cleaning closet and me being pushed into the cramped shelves that took place on the walls. Paper towels, a box of rubber gloves, and some cleaning bottles fell to the floor when I was, once again, shaken and shoved into the shelves by my shoulders. I gasped at the pain that blossomed over my back. “S-stop!” I shouted. In my opinion I think that if you yell enough then at least someone would come to my rescue because I don't think I can fight this person. Yelling is good, yelling is a means of escape and safety, or, at least I thought so. All in all, the next thing I know is, is that I've been slapped across the face and kneed in the stomach. I hunched forward in my attacker's arms. Something wet and hot and slick made contact to my ear and hot breath danced across my exposed neck.

        “God, I was waiting all night for this...” Okay, it's that ecchi-dude. The one that groped me just over an hour ago. His hands roamed downwards taking my shaking hands firmly in his own. He used his teeth to rip off the ribbon that once adorned my neck. He used it to tie my hands behind my back when he flipped me the other way around. I felt the sudden panic when he rubbed himself against my upper thigh, his pudgy stomach firmly pressed against my back. I sobbed. Oh god, this is actually happening. This is seriously what I've been trying to avoid all night. Now it's happen. Oh god, what do I do? What do I do? Holy fucking shit.

        I gasped and barely suppressed a shiver when he roughly groped at my ass. I gasped in consternation. What this man is doing is sickening; I had never wanted this to happen. Oh god, the fear that I'm feeling at this exact moment is like nothing I have ever experienced before. Not only did he ruthlessly squeeze my ass and lightly trail the seam with his chunky fingers digging into my skin. I felt his hands remove themselves from me and I inwardly sighed grateful. That all went away when I heard a ruffle of clothing; a whimper left my glossed lips. More whimpers and choked cries resonated out of me when his tie found its way around my eyes. He had blinded me. Queue more shivering; and queue more sobs and actual tears. “Oh god, please no. Please, don't do this. Someone, anyone. Oh god, make it stop...” My small, and timid pleas met deaf ears, only my attacker heard, he didn't like it. I yelped at the pain when he tugged at my hair to take a nice lick from the top of my eye brow, down to my chin, and straight to my ear. I sobbed even louder, my pleas growing stronger. I felt like I was going to hyperventilate any minute now. Any second and I’m sure I was going to die. With how close his body is, how closed off my air is with the small space that he has rendered me to only work with. I broke my quiet unresponsiveness and cried loudly.

        I didn't know what took over me as I shut my eyes, cried out loudly, and decided to thrash around wildly. I knew one thing, and that was to escape my confinements and get away from the darkness and closed off space. I breathed harder, even when he started to beat me vehemently; obviously angry that I didn't play along to his sick games. I heard shouting, footsteps from outside the door. A knocking, then banging.

        _“Eren!? Eren where are you!?”_

        Erwin.

        Oh god, I don't like this. The man stopped short of his exertions to quickly swear and dart around to what I only know is probably a way to escape the room. A breeze winded me; I gulped the air that I needed so badly. Cool, fresh air that cooled me down to a sobbing, loud mess. I didn't know what happened next but I felt strong arms encase me and whisperings of a voice that has been blessed by all the deities that ever looked after this cruel, yet beautiful world.

        I think I passed out around that time, my own ministrations and struggles has winded me into a puddle of, what I'm sure is, goop.

XX

       “I am so sorry, Eren. I had never intended for you to be a target to that. I am so, so, so sorry Eren.” It’s that voice again. Who is that? A beeping played in my ears, a voice just above it, and warmth enveloping my left hand. I turn my head to my left side and open one eye. My good eye, not the one that is swollen shut, but the one that can actually see straight. A messy man met my vision. Blond hair tousled about like he just awoke from an amazing night of countless sexual encounters.

        I didn't want to bother him but seeing a man in agony over something that I don't quite understand makes me feel pain. “Mr. Sir, why are you sad?” I droopingly look at him with a goofy grin. “What e'er you’re sad about, I’m pretty sure that it'll be okay.” He looked up a bit from his hunched position. Wide eyed and flabbergasted, I giggle. “Hehe, you look funny, Mr. Sexy.” I had no idea what came out of my mouth but whatever it was sure made Mr. What's-His-Name smile a little and kiss lightly on one of my knuckles.

        “Yeah, you're right. Everything is going to be alright.”

        It was at that exact moment that I knew that he caught on my act because not long after we stayed in that position he got up, hunched over my laid down position and placed a well needed kiss on my lips.

        Sometimes to get the happiness you truly needed, you need to go through hell first.

 

End


End file.
